Cursed Doll
by Kakakece45
Summary: Rin adalah penyuka boneka. Suatu hari dia melihat boneka yang sangat bagus. Dia sangat menginginkannya. Padahal si penjual sama sekali tidak ingin menjualnya. Kenapa? Karena boneka itu terkutuk! Namun seakan terhipnotis, Rin tetap memaksa. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? (Buta genre :u)


Cursed Doll

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha Coporation

Cursed Doll © Kakakece45

Rated : T (Teen)

Chara : Rin Kagamine, Rinto Kagamine, Luka Megurine,

Warning: Typo(s), Ngaco, Niatnya horor tapi yakin pasti seketika gagal ._.

* * *

Ada seorang gadis kecil yang sangat menyukai boneka, Rin Kagamine namanya. Dia memiliki banyak sekali koleksi boneka di kamar tidurnya. Rin juga memiliki seorang aniki bernama Rinto. Rinto adalah seorang aniki yang baik yang selalu ingin membuat Rin adiknya tersenyum.

Suatu hari, Rin kecil sedang berjalan-jalan di pertokoan di daerahnya bersama sang kakak. Dia melihat sebuah boneka yang dipajang di salah satu toko. Boneka itu sangat bagus. Mirip seperti dirinya. Matanya yang berwarna aquamarine seolah terhipnotis oleh kemolekan boneka itu. Hati kecilnya berharap bisa memiliki boneka itu untuk menambah koleksinya. Dia menarik tangan Rinto untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Rinto. Rin menunjuk boneka itu.

"Aku mau itu!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Rinto melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Rin.

"Boneka yang bagus. Ayo kita ke toko itu dan tanya berapa harganya," ucap Rinto lalu menggandeng tangan Rin ke toko itu.

"Nyonya, berapakah harga boneka yang di pajang di situ? Aku ingin membelinya untuk adikku," ucap Rinto sopan.

"Maaf... tapi aku tidak menjualnya."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Rinto lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak menjualnya! Pilih saja boneka yang lain," ucap wanita itu terlihat kesal.

Rinto menghela napas. Dia menatap Rin, "Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa memiliknya Rin," ucap Rinto.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Rinto angkat bahu.

"Boneka itu terkutuk. Makanya cari saja yang lain," ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan kembali kesini. Terimakasih nyonya," ucap Rinto dan menggendong Rin keluar. Rin terlihat sedih. Dia melihat ke arah boneka itu terus menerus. Dan entah ada angin apa, boneka itu juga seolah menatap Rin...

Keesokan harinya, Rin pergi sendiri ke toko boneka itu. Dia terus menatap boneka itu yang berada di balik kaca. Rin pergi menuju wanita penjaga toko itu.

"Permisi nyonya. Bolehkah aku memiliki boneka itu?" tanya Rin sopan.

"Kau yang kemarin 'kan? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menjualnya!" wanita itu nampak kesal.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Rin polos.

"Boneka itu terkutuk!"

"Tidak masalah. Aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Terserahlah! Ambil saja jika kau mau. Tapi jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang terjadi nanti," ucap wanita itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Rin dan memberikan boneka itu pada Rin.

Rin senang bukan main. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi dari toko itu. Dia pulang sambil bernyayi riang karena mendapatkan boneka yang sangat diinginkannya dengan cuma-cuma. Saat dia sampai di apartemennya, dia bingung karena keadaan begitu sepi, dan hawanya sangat dingin tapi Rin memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan segera berdiri di depan lift.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Rin kecil masuk dengan boneka dalam pelukannya.

Pintunya telah tertutup. Tapi lift sama sekali tidak bergerak. Rin mulai merasa takut dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia melihat ke arah bonekanya.

"Ya Tuhan," ucapnya, "Ternyata boneka ini memang terkutuk!"

Tiba-tiba saja boneka itu bergerak. Dia menatap Rin dengan sangat tajam. Membuat Rin semakin merasa ketakutan dan semakit gemetar. Dia ingin sekali menjerit, tapi tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Bonekanya masih menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang semakin menakutkan. Rin benar-benar ingin menjerit. Bonekanya mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh. Dia menggeram seakan menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Rin dapat merasakan aura kebencian yang sangat kuat dari boneka yang sedang menatapnya dalam dekapannya.

Mulutnya perlahan membuka dan dia berkata;

"Tekan tombol ke lantai atas! Dasar TOLOL!"

* * *

-udah :v-

* * *

Shiro: Kaga horor sama sekali kampret! :'''v

Kaka: Bodo ah :'u

Kuro: ._.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Review?**_

Kuro: Gitu doang kaga ada omakenya? :'u

Kakak: Bodo :'u

Review ya abis baca :D


End file.
